Caught in the Lion's Den
by Tehnuki
Summary: Pansy is caught sneaking from the boys' dorm in Gryffindor Tower early one morning after spending the night with Harry.
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: Hello again! This is a small snippet from a much longer multi-chaptered fic I'm working on (one of three) that I wanted to share to kind of get the feel for how people would like it. No worries to those of you who read Of Growing Up and Moving On, I'm still working on it, as I have decided to make it into a chapter fic as well. Please be patient with me, I hope to have the next part posted in about a week or so. I'm taking everyone's suggestions to heart. **

**Anywho. Story rated for language and mentions of sexual situations/behavior.**

**Disclaimer****: The following story is based on situations and characters from the Harry Potter books which are created and owned by J. K. Rowling, and various other publishers, including, but not limited to Warner Bros., Inc., Bloomsbury Books, Scholastic Books, and Raincoat Books. No use other than entertainment is intended and no financial gain is being made. No trademark or copyright infringement is intended.**

* * *

**Caught in the Lion's Den**

"_What_ the _fuck!?_"

Pansy groans inwardly _-'Stupid bint is going to wake the entire fucking castle'-_ for only a moment before adopting a calm demeanor and turning to face the Weaslette - and Granger and Brown. Another mental groan. _'Damn...the Bookworm and the Gossip.' _She plasters on a very bright - and very fake - smile as she pats at her hair and adjusts her clothes.

"Good morning, ladies."

Granger and Brown just stare, eyes wide and mouths slightly ajar. Pansy nearly laughs. Nearly. The Weaslette speaks up immediately.

"Cut the bullshit, Parkinson. What the hell are you doing here?" she demands heatedly.

"Well, I _was_ on my way back down to the Slytherin dorms for a shower and a fresh change of clothes before you so _rudely_ detained me," Pansy says with a sneer.

Granger finally finds her tongue. "But, why were you-" she cuts herself off with a gasp, eyes widening and face flushing violently. Pansy wants to roll her eyes. _'She would be the one to connect to dots first…'_

Brown catches on next, eyes lighting up instantly at this newest piece of gossip. Pansy wants to thump her in the throat. _'The whole student body will know I was here before I even make it to breakfast.' _

"Oh, Merlin, this is just too good!" Brown squeals, taking a step closer. "Who is it? Who!?"

Pansy smirks. "Sorry, Brown. I do not kiss and tell."

Weaslette finally gets it and narrows her eyes. "You're lying," she says. "None of the boys in Gryffindor would touch you even if you were the last woman on the planet."

Pansy cocks a dark brow as she pushes her hair away from her neck, revealing the newly formed love-bites Harry left there not three hours ago. "I beg to differ."

All three girls gawk. Granger flushes once again with embarrassment, Weaslette with rage. Brown merely squeals again, making Pansy's ears ring, and begins begging.

"Oh, Parkinson, you have to tell me, please! This is too juicy to pass up! You wouldn't if our positions were reversed! You _know_ you wouldn't!"

Pansy can't help herself and laughs outright, grudgingly admiring Brown for her tenacity.

Weaslette snaps.

"You lying _bitch!" _she snarls."Get the _fuck_ out of here before I fucking _make_ you. No one wants you here, you pathetic Slytherin _whore!"_

Pansy sneers. By now they've drawn a crowd, and she spots Harry over Granger's shoulder trying to hide his anxiety as he hurriedly weaves his way through the bystanders towards her. She turns her attention back to Weaslette.

"Temper, temper, Weasley. That is no way for a young lady to speak. So _crude."_

Weasley lets loose an enraged shout and pulls her wand, a nasty - and surely painful - hex on the tip of her tongue. Before she can even begin to form the incantation on her lips, however, her wand is suddenly snatched out of her hand. She spins around, enraged - only to stop dead in her tracks.

Harry is glaring down at her, her wand held aloft in his hand, violent anger flashing in his green eyes.

"What the fuck do you think you're doing?" Harry growls out in a low, dangerous voice that sends tendrils of unease up and down Ginny's spine.

Ginny can do nothing but gawk, entire body froze in shock, as she attempts to figure out why Harry looks like he wants to strike her. She eventually finds her voice.

"H-Harry, what-"

"Shut up, Ginny," Harry snaps, eyes narrowed.

Ginny - along with the rest of the occupants in the room - gasps in shock.

Except Pansy. She squashes the smile trying to make its way onto her face and clears her throat rather primly. Harry's eyes shift to her, softening slightly as the anger turns to a different kind of heat. Holding his gaze, Pansy slowly arches a dark brow once again. Harry considers her unspoken question a moment or two, then finally lets out a sigh, shrugging. Pansy smiles brilliantly. Harry laughs.

"Thank you for coming to my rescue, darling," Pansy says to Harry as she steps forward and loops her arm through his. "But I really _do_ need to shower before breakfast - as you well know. Walk me down, will you?"

The silence that follows is deafening - until Lavender squeals once again, bouncing in place and pointing at Harry. Or rather, Harry's back, which is exposed - the t-shirt he had snatched up as he threw on his pajama bottoms when the yelling started was still in his hand - revealing the pale red scratches left by Pansy's fingernails that trailed down its surface.

Pansy laughs and winks at Lavender. Harry huffs as he pulls on his shirt and tosses Ginny's wand to Hermione, then turns to lead Pansy from the common room as it bursts into a deluge of noise as everyone begins talking at once.

* * *

**A/N: So, what do ya think? Drop a review and let me know!**


	2. UPDATE: PLEASE READ

Hey guys!

So, just a little update, since I don't think too many of you check out author bios and whatnot…

To anyone and everyone who cares:

_**I AM PLANNING ON TURNING THIS STORY INTO A MULTI-CHAPTER STORY.**_

I've actually been working on it for about a year now. It's about half-way done, and it's already over 138k words. _Caught in the Lion's Den_ is only a tiny snippet. Harry and Pansy aren't the only pairings, they're actually one of four main pairings.

I've posted the warnings and whatnot for the story (which will not be titled the same as this one, I really haven't decided on a title yet) if you're interested in checking that out, and anyone who wished to can PM me and I will send a brief teaser for the larger story and answer any questions you may have.

Lastly, a HUGE THANK YOU to all of you that left a review and/or added me and/or _Caught in the Lion's Den _to their favorites/following lists. I didn't expect it at all, especially with this being one of the first things I have ever posted. I feel the love and would give each of you a mountain of sweets of your choice if I could.

Yours Sincerely,

Tehnuki


End file.
